A parking support device is for supporting a driver to park a vehicle by acquiring, with the use of a camera and a distance sensor, the relationship between the present position of the vehicle and the position at which the driver intends to park the vehicle, and automatically steering the vehicle by Electric Power Steering (hereinafter, “EPS”).
The following is an example of a method of setting the position at which the driver intends to park the vehicle (hereinafter, “target parking position”). Specifically, the vehicle is temporarily stopped near the target parking position, this position information is stored (see, for example, Patent Document 1), or information of the target parking position is acquired by examining the parking space with a distance measuring sensor (see, for example, Patent Document 2). After moving the vehicle to a position for starting to park the vehicle, based on the above information, an initial position of a target parking frame for determining the target parking position is superimposed on an image showing the environment surrounding the vehicle. The target parking frame is moved or rotated on the image to adjust the target parking position.
Furthermore, there is known a parking support device in which a target parking frame for determining the target parking position at which a vehicle is to be parked is superimposed on an image showing the environment surrounding the vehicle, and the target parking frame is moved or rotated on the image to adjust the target parking position (see, for example, Patent Document 3). In such a parking support device, the path to the set target parking position is calculated, and the vehicle is guided along the calculated path.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-75016    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-81041    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-67263